


what happened behind the stage, with jennie kim.

by bubble_gums



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Masturbation, Mention of other Seventeen Members - Freeform, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Will add more with each chapters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_gums/pseuds/bubble_gums
Summary: a great body and alluring charisma, it’s the perfect combination for jennie to bring all the girls and boys into her arms and thus, the sex story of kim jennie begin.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Kim Mingyu, Jennie Kim/Everyone, Jennie Kim/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	what happened behind the stage, with jennie kim.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone.
> 
> i’ve been wanting to write this for a while and i just had the chance to do it now. sorry for any grammatical errors as english is not my first language and thank you for your interest! i’ll try to add more chapters as soon as possible.

she closed the door behind her with a slam. with the constant practice for the concert along with all her other schedules, it would be a surprise if she doesn’t get cranky due to the exhaustion like this. she threw her bag on the fur carpet before she slowly takes her clothes off, leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

as she sat on the bed, she can’t help but stare at the reflection of her own body at the mirror. she suddenly remembered how it’s been a while since the last time she got laid, especially a satisfying one.

before her thoughts went further, her phone vibrate and with a sigh, she took it to see a text message from yeri.

**yerm.**

_unnie, are you free?_

_if you’re busy, it’s okay to ignore this._

**j.**

_i’m not busy._

_why?_

she waited for about a minute when yeri replied with a video. the thumbnail is blurry so she couldn’t make what she sent but jennie quickly tap on the video to play it and she almost dropped her phone.

it was a video of yeri, naked aside from the bra that’s still clasped on her body but did nothing to cover her boobs because she pulled them out.

from the angle, jennie is guessing she put the phone on her desk because she’s using her right hand to pinch her nipple, quite hard as jennie guessed. and her left hand is spreading her pussy lips apart, showing her the wetness along with a hole that seems to be clenching around nothing.

from the amount of slick, she tried to guess it must have been around 20 minutes since she got aroused.

jennie quickly stood up to lock her door although her eyes never left her phone screen, showing what the younger girl is doing.

the yeri on the screen is letting soft moans slipped out of her lips as she slowly sliding two fingers inside her and a few seconds before the video ended, jennie can hear her words.

_”wish you were here to eat my pussy.”_

jennie needed a few seconds to gain her composure back as she typed her reply to the video.

**j.**

_your pussy’s so wet._

_as expected from a slut._

_you need someone touching you all the time, aren’t you?_

_what did you think about to make you dripping like a street whore like that?_

it doesn’t take long for yeri to reply.

**yerm.**

_thinking about your mouth on me._

_and mingyu oppa._

the answer was a surprise to jennie herself. she had a threesome with yeri and mingyu a few months ago when their schedules weren’t that packed and it was honestly one of the best sex she ever had.

she can feel her own pussy starting to get affected by the situation, slowly using her hand to press on her hole through the underwear, letting out a choked off moan at the feeling and tried to control herself first as she wanted to be in control of the situation with yeri.

without replying her last message, she pressed the call button and it didn’t even take 10 seconds for yeri to answer.

” _hello_?”

jennie can’t help but smile in satisfaction as she heard how wrecked yeri sounds like, she’s always so needy and quick to lose her self control whenever she gets aroused.

” _tell me what you’re thinking about while you finger yourself open_.”

at the command from jennie, the younger girl doesn’t need to be told twice as she find a comfortable position and put the phone on speaker.

_”i keep replying that night, with mingyu oppa. you ate me out so well, unnie. you remember how you use your tongue and fingers to stretch me out for mingyu oppa’s big cock, right?”_

jennie leaned back against her headboard, her eyes closing as the description filled her mind, remembering what happened that night like it just happened yesterday.

she took her underwear off and spread her legs, her fingers slowly sliding on her pussy lips to see just how drenched she was already.

” _and then we put on a show for mingyu oppa, the sounds when we rubbed our pussies together were amazing don’t you think? and he enjoyed it, by how he keeps saying he wanted to destroy us for teasing him.”_

she slowly pulled her bra off and put the call on speaker as well to make it easier for her. she reached out to her nightstand and pulled out a dildo.

she wasn’t a fan of sextoys since she prefered the real thing, but the shape and size of this dildo were just like mingyu’s and when she saw it, she knew she needed to buy it.

” _are you touching yourself as well, unnie? we need to have a sleepover with mingyu oppa again soon. you stretched me out with four fingers and it still hurts when he put it in. he was so big_.”

the girl on the other line of the phone starts whining and jennie realized she probably got frustrated with how empty her hole is, which is a pity because a pussy like hers shouldn’t be empty, especially during times like this.

” _do you have any toys with you?_ ”

jennie can’t help but ask the question which was answered by another whine.

“ _i have a vibrator but it’s not enough, i need something bigger._ ”

she made a mental note to remind yeri later to buy a toy or two for herself to avoid things like this.

” _then you need to settle with your fingers, baby. not my fault you’re an unprepared slut, right?_ ”

the degrading nickname made her own pussy tighten and she slowly sink two fingers into her own hole, moaning at how tight she was around her fingers as it’s been a while.

” _baby, i haven’t had sex in a while so my pussy is so tight right now. if you were here, i can eat you out while you stretch me with your fingers until i squirt on your face_.”

it doesn’t take long for her to adapt to the stretch, her fingers are now thrusting at a fast pace and she’s sure yeri can hear the squelching noise as she fuck herself on her fingers.

yeri keep moaning out while she did the same, except she have four fingers in her hole and she squeezed one of her boobs. she closed her eyes and pretend the hand on her boob belongs to her mingyu oppa.

” _unnie, the next time we have a sleepover, i should ask mingyu oppa to eat me out while he fucks you. or it can be the other way around. or perhaps we should ask him to bring his friends_?”

she knew she wasn’t ready yet, her hole wasn’t stretched out enough for the toys but at the mention of mingyu’s members fucking taking turns fucking the two of them made jennie desperate.

she took the big dildo, slowly inserting it inside her and her loud moan lets yeri know that she’s no longer fucking herself with her fingers.

” _are you filled up, unnie? the last time mingyu oppa fucked us, i can feel his cock in my womb with how big and long it is. imagine if he brings wonwoo oppa or coups oppa, or maybe chan? they can take turns and fuck us until the morning comes. by the time they’re with us, we’ll be covered in cum like a whore_.”

she turned her head to the side, with the help of yeri’s descriptive image, she can clearly see how each seventeen members taking turns with them. she’ll be filled with cocks and cums. perhaps her pussy can be filled with two cocks.

“ _i’m gonna come_ -“

jennie choked out and sped up her thrust on the dildo, imagining how wonwoo will be the type to grunts and gripped her waist tightly while they fuck and maybe hoshi can fuck her as well, filling her up with their cocks.

” _come unnie. wanna hear you come. plea- ah!_ ”

she heard how yeri came even before she finished her sentence but she didn’t get a chance to register what happened before her own orgasm started at the images in her head and the sound in her ear.

turning her head to the side, she bite on the pillow as her pussy clench so hard around the dildo and she came, the force of her orgasm pushed the dildo out of her wrecked pussy and she can feel how she did a little squirting, making a mess of her bed.

both of them took a deep breath to calm themselves down and then jennie is the one to break the silence.

” _that was fun. we should let mingyu know about the idea later but i’m gonna clean up now. good night, yeri_.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was it. this is the first time i wrote, so i hope it went well!
> 
> please do tell me what you want to see in the future, what pairing jennie will get (since the main character here is jennie.) and what kind of kinks you want to see.
> 
> thank you!


End file.
